


Estrangula a sus sin averiadas

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 一個想像中的戀愛劇，硬生生被寫成了權謀官場劇_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_





	1. Chapter 1

“...我們會經调查核實後做出”  
被幾塊泛著冷光的大面積電子顯示板佔據牆體的主报告厅里面一阵寂静，所有人都在屏息等待着他们新上任的管理官，此次搜捕會議官阶最高的横山裕警視，做最后的命令指示。  
這位年輕有為的新任管理官沒有帶太多表情的開口：“我們還是要更多的關注政治界和金融界的動向，提前預估EI juez可能的雇主候選，依據此而判定可能出現的事件，這比任何捕風捉影的情報都強大，且有效。”略為帶些柔軟的聲音透過胸前的麥克風撞擊在泛著金屬色澤的大廳內壁上，回聲的加乘奇異的讓每個字節都有了幾分威嚴的壓迫感。  
“而至於這張照片，”他轉身看向大屏幕，不緊不慢地抬起那只頎長白皙的手指著他的注意點，漆黑的高倍影像設施清晰的投放出一張被磚紅色封皮的書堪堪遮擋住的臉，那雙令人過目不忘的下垂的帶些可憐意味的圓眼睛直直的盯著鏡頭。如果是來見學的地方制服警，甚至都可能會誤以為這是受害者家屬的影像資料。  
“極有可能是自稱為EI juez——警方標註為審判者的這名專業殺手故意放出的迷惑性線索，從而使我們進行誘導性搜捕。所以，我認為，警方調查的重點還是應當放在上層的權利變化走向上。”  
前排的幾個年輕警員不住的點頭贊嘆著這位最年輕的高級警官條理清晰不同於常人的發言，一邊在筆記上詳細紀錄著什麼，像是要把橫山的每句停頓都標出來那樣。如果這時候他們中間的誰細心的抬頭看看橫山，就可能會發現在他看向那雙令人記憶猶新的眼睛時，併攏在腹部的左手有些輕微顫抖的無聲敲打著他那身價值不菲的西服上鑲嵌的琥珀色鈕扣。  
也許橫山管理官並不如他表面上看起來那麼胸有成竹。  
“如果沒有什麼異議，以上就是這樣。散會。”  
嚴肅而冰冷的氣氛立刻被熙攘的人群声沖散，與會的搜查警員都不約而同的長出了一口氣。原本大到有些空曠的會議廳似乎無形縮小了範圍。而在不引人注意的角落，橫山被訂製西裝勾勒出的筆挺肩頸線條慢慢趨於柔軟。  
而剛剛不住顫抖的手指，則緊緊握成了拳。  
“幹得不錯，橫山。”他回過頭看著向他走來的刑事部部長新城警視長，無比自然的在一個轉身間將那副有些動搖的神情揉成一團塞進了西服口袋底部。  
“托您的福。”  
看著橫山那一臉謙虛的笑容，新城帶著滿意的擺了擺手，“我不過是中途進來聽了一會，上面重視這件案子，你也是知道的。”他推著橫山示意他向門口走去，壓低了些聲音，  
“等把這個案子結了，和上面說點好話，下屆的警視正...”大腹便便的中年人曖昧的收了聲。並不等橫山對他所描繪的美好未來做什麼反應，藏青色制服高階長官的不由分說的向恭敬的侯在走廊陰影之中的助手抬了抬下巴示意，  
“現在，你就和我一起去會會那些老傢伙，讓他們正式認識一下你。”  
橫山不卑不亢略微彎下腰，把略微有些抽搐的嘴角掩藏在了稜角分明的面部輪廓中，“那就有勞仁叔了。”在談話間狀似無意的換回了在他還是個職業組的菜鳥的時候對面前這個中年人充斥著崇拜意味的稱呼。  
“好好幹，年輕人。”新城略顯親暱的拍了拍橫山的後背，似乎是對橫山聰明的示好方式十分的受用。  
新任管理官笑著眨了眨眼睛，就像他還是個菜鳥時那樣，主持搜查會議時緊抿著的嘴角露出了點孩子氣的神情。  
   
橫山裕  
出生年月日： 昭和63年5月9日  
本籍·出生地：大阪府  
血型：A型  
現職：警視廳 刑事部搜查一課 管理官  
階級：警視  
   
【CAREER】  
平成24年3月 東京大學法學部畢業   
平成24年4月 警察廳入廳 國家公務員1種  
平成24年12月 大阪府警 地域課 警部補  
平成25年4月 警察廳 刑事局刑事企划課 警部  
平成27年10月 警視廳 新宿警察署刑事課強行犯系系長代理  
平成28年5月 警視廳 刑事部搜查一課 管理补佐官  
平成28年12月 警視廳 刑事部搜查一課 管理官 警視  
   
獎懲記錄：  
無  
特技·資格：拳擊、格鬥  
   
横山閉著眼睛甩了甩頭，努力的想把那幾個警視監油膩的臉和私人會館的大理石烤肉案台扔到大腦背後的黑暗中，  
在案台上看到自己的履歷表還要裝作若無其事的樣子並不是一件輕鬆愉悅的事情，橫山不動腦子都想得到那厚厚的一打白紙上除了最基本的檔案外大概連他小時候掀女孩子裙子的事情都記錄在案。  
這算什麼，  
他站在家門口不耐煩的扯著領帶，順帶揉了揉陪笑到僵硬的臉。  
告訴我不聽話就動手的意思嗎？  
還沒等他單手在裤袋里掏钥匙這件事有什么成果，门就从里面打开了。一双剛剛被高倍放大投在警視廳大會議室屏幕上昭告所有人的圆眼睛就这么冒了出来。  
“誒阿橫今天回來的怎麼這麼晚。”黏黏糊糊的抱怨語氣被大步邁進玄關的橫山甩在身後，“還有一股烤肉的煙燻氣。”  
还不是因为你，  
決定無視掉像個嚙齒類小動物一樣趴在自己身上聞來聞去的這個人，把剩餘力氣全用在換鞋這件事情上的横山拖著身體借助地心引力把自己直直的投在米白色的布藝沙發上，喪失意志的像個被職業選手扔進籃筐裡的籃球。他毫無抵抗的看著那个让他身心疲憊的罪魁祸首仍然努力湊過來扒著他的西服外套，嘴角抽了抽，還是嗯一聲敷衍了過去。  
「我怎麼養了個這麼大的麻煩」小聲的嘟囔沒想到被耳尖的聽了過去。  
“誒——阿橫怎麼這麼說”被警方代稱為審判者的專業殺手，實名村上信五的男人現在正插著腰不滿的瞪著攤沙發上的新任管理官。  
“明明人家也有在掙錢的，怎麼叫養嘛。”  
無力吐槽村上的關注點，更來不及心疼自己被他胡亂團成一團的訂製西服。一想到村上的錢都是從哪裡來的，今天那場讓他感覺自己蒼老十歲的搜查會議，橫山管理官的太陽穴就突突直跳。  
   
看著橫山一幅不打算理他的樣子，村上的語氣更委屈了。  
“所以警視大人升官發財就看不起人了。”看著橫山痛苦的把自己從柔軟的布藝沙發裡面拔出來過來攔在自己腰間安撫意味濃重的手，嘴裡的抱怨隨著他的動作卻也一直沒有停  
“去年生日，也是我用工資辦到的好不好，阿横难道不喜欢嘛？”  
哦，一想到那次生日，橫山覺得頭更痛了。  
如果只談性愛的部分，橫山確定他愛死了那份禮物。  
前提是，村上不要在他興致正濃說要來第二次的時候義正嚴辭的拿該死的任務拒絕他。  
   
“不行啊，我還有工作的，荒淫傷身啊警視大人。”  
   
那是他剛剛升到警視的時候，村上神秘兮兮的拉著只想窩在家裡好好睡一覺的橫山一路狂飆到東京灣，兩個人仰著臉佇立在深夜的港口盯著那艘裝飾風格十分符合紙醉金迷的豪華郵輪看，  
“喜歡嘛？”他問他，帶著期待的圓眼睛在月色迷離中像是鄰國古時傳說的琉璃那樣閃閃發亮。  
橫山不動聲色的飛快移開了視線去看村上的肩膀，腦內盡力回想著眼前的人上週恨不得一天說三遍一定要他拿出休假的神情，輕輕挑了挑眉。  
他的ヒナちゃん什麼時候這麼有情趣了。  
“這個票可是很難搞到的呢！”耳邊興致勃勃的介紹成功的解救了對著那雙眼睛什麼都說不出來的橫山，好在村上的注意力都在向橫山邀功上，並沒有太在意他的反應。  
希望東京的森鬱夜色足以遮蓋他耳尖的滾燙。橫山一邊被村上拉著登上由羊毛混紡而成的紅色地毯鋪就的臺階一邊不可抑制的想。  
沿途經過香檳色主調的船艙大廳，面積寬闊的中井被一塊巨大的雕刻鏤空的乳白色大理石與通道隔離。即使橫山和村上都默契的選擇先去房間看一看，途徑瞬間也可以從精美的鏤空間隙中窺到裡面的盛況光景。  
非富即貴啊...橫山看到幾個似乎在高級機密會議上見過的臉在晃動的高腳杯後一閃而過，不敢苟同的搖了搖頭。如果真的要說點什麼感想，他大概只看到成捆成捆納稅人的金錢就隨著熱烈的空氣蒸騰到華麗的水晶燈上，被聲浪蓋過的“嗤啦”一聲，消失無形於脂粉濃重的空氣裡。  
走到通道末端金色鑲邊的電梯間，村上的介紹終於從柔軟的地毯到不菲的裝潢畫上了一個滿意的休止符，  
“我要的可是頂層哦，足足花了我两笔生意诶”，即使不低頭看著旁邊人的臉，也能從電梯門的古銅色反光中看到他揚起頭一臉的得意。  
“你確定要在我剛升職的時候談起你的生意？”橫山內心不耐煩的數著從1層到頂層需要多少秒，另一邊空閒的手在監控的死角帶著點暗示意味的捏了捏身邊人緊緻的腰。  
“別生氣嘛阿橫”雖然輕快的語氣暴露出來村上一點都沒在意橫山的話，他還是下意識的安撫了一句，順便，乖巧的窩進了站的筆挺的長官大人懷裡。  
被實際行動有效安撫的橫山心情很好的環顧著四下無人的電梯，村上抬起頭看著他嘴邊微微翹起來的弧度，點起腳尖悄悄的湊到他耳邊，“今天，你做什么都是可以的哦。”  
沙啞的氣音和電梯的提示音同時在耳邊響起，橫山聽見自己腦內的神經和身體的某處同時繃直，在村上調侃性很強的細碎笑聲中竭力保持著冷淡的臉。搜出村上拿著的房卡一把將人推了進去。  
感謝這部電梯是直通房門的類型。  
“诶阿横身手很好嘛www”一臉無辜靠在牆上的人一邊漫不經心的點頭帶著讚賞的語氣，一邊慢條斯理的說“不享受一下月光和夜景吗？”  
橫山不打算放過他微微咬在嘴角的那顆小虎牙明目張膽的調笑和邀請。  
“我現在比較想享受你。”  
   
總覺得自己耳尖熱度太過有存在感的橫山決定第一件事情就是封住懷裡這個人的嘴。  
開玩笑，  
要是在床上還被調侃害羞，他就真的不要在警界混了。

遠不像看上去的那麼禁慾，橫山在昏暗裡不太費力氣的找到了那兩顆帶著月光氣息的小虎牙，然後毫不客氣的侵略過去。  
不是橫山往常的作法。村上壓下心裡那麼一點點訝異，主動勾住了眼前人稍稍低下來的脖頸。沒有先從下頜開始細細密密慢條斯理向上挪移的親吻，也不壞心眼的等村上被撩撥到不耐煩主動把自己送上來，今天的橫山先生意外的好心，也意外的直接。  
「很急迫嘛」被咬住嘴唇的含混感嘆很快就被橫山的舌尖勾住反覆糾纏，來不及吞嚥的唾液在月光下勾勒出一道晶亮。

”怎麼，你緊張？”雙手從善如流的把被自己禁錮在牆壁一角那個人的衣物像剝某種甲殼類動物一樣慢慢解開，橫山緊貼著村上有力跳動著的脈搏，開心的看著懷裡的人明顯吃到癟的表情，湊到他耳邊帶著氣音的輕聲笑了笑。

“那麼，我開動了，ヒナちゃん”  
果然他就知道橫山裕才沒有那麼良善。

被氣息弄得癢癢的抱怨還沒有說出口就被橫山順著鎖骨的啃咬成功逼出了一聲呻吟。村上皺著眉像是抗拒又不願放開手的繞著橫山後頸質感很好的黑髮。吮吸出的細碎水聲，頭髮與牆壁摩擦出的細微響動，還有順著未曾鍛練過的單薄胸膛輕佻描摹向下延伸的手指，衣服被拆解拖拽的輕響，一寸一寸的裸露緊貼在冰冷的牆面上....紛繁複雜的生理觸感從敏感的毛孔奔湧向四肢百骸。橫山的每個動作，桎梏住他的手腕，發梢划過肌理的觸感，還是在胸前那兩點一下又一下不緊不慢的舔舐，都像在本就纏繞成一團的神經網路上用絲帶重重裹疊，只要橫山輕輕的一動，自己的神經和血管就會被隨著血液流淌放大的快感勒至戰慄不已。  
在那個男人用牙齒啃咬自己的耳垂時難耐的扭過頭，村上才不想承認僅僅是被這樣的撫弄就腿軟到支撐不了自己的重量。  
“我的ヒナ真是太可愛了。”發現秘密的男人一口含住他的喉結，右手穿過身體與牆壁的縫隙順著脊柱的凹槽細密的撫摸騷弄，最後停留在小巧的腰溝打著圈。左手終於放過了那兩個被有吸又咬的紅點，消失在了褲腰的兩瓣渾圓裡。

被抱起來放在床上的時候村上捏著枕頭的白色邊角開始有了一點點後悔，“嘖...”他看著男人在另一邊翻找必需品的背影，平整的西裝完美的身體力行了什麼叫做衣冠禽獸。  
“你...穿西裝真的不會熱嗎？”被順利剝掉最後一層阻礙的時候村上終於把悶在心裡很久的話問出了口，  
“你這是在隱晦的提醒我要快點開始正題嗎。”身上的禽獸正忙著揉捏那兩團看起來就彈性十足的肉辦，甚至都沒有抬頭看看他。  
“你...嗯，好涼...”悶哼成功的讓村上把接下來的鬥嘴都咽回了肚子裡，他聽到橫山好像輕輕笑了一聲，手指順著腳踝一路得寸進尺的摩挲進柔嫩的大腿內側，然後埋進了某個不安蠕動著的入口，停止在了褶皺間。  
橫山別有用心的停頓讓村上開始覺得身體的某處出現隱隱的躁動，順著脊柱的神經皮朋作響，  
想要被填滿，想要，想....  
大腦熱切的信號隨著在那個隱密的深處開始緩緩攪動的手惹出了眼角的滾燙和腿間的炙熱，橫山看著被欺負的淚眼朦朧的戀人笑著抽出手指脫掉外套，俯下身親了親那雙他最愛的眼睛。

“讓ヒナちゃん久等了。”  
 

 

事後神清氣爽的橫山動作輕柔的揉著村上的腰，還埋在他身體裡的被村上不經意的扭動拨撩到蠢蠢欲动。  
那不如....再來一次。  
正打算把想法做實的時候，身底下的人腿部稍稍用力，轻易的夾著他的腰翻下了床。村上低頭在隨身攜帶的包中翻找著什麼一边揉着腰一边抱怨，“不行不可以再來了，還要出任務的。”  
橫山覺得這種時候他可以生氣了，  
“む、ら、か、み”  
“在！阿 sir！要我報警號嘛！我的警號是10314022，時刻為您服務！”快速套好黑色戰術服的村上，不，現在應該稱作EI juez的人蹬腿站直對著赤裸躺在床上的橫山笑瞇瞇的敬了一個非常標準的禮，  
你報的哪門子警號啊你是警察嗎，還有你以為把第一次的日子打亂我就聽不出來了嗎！橫山滿腦子的吐槽不知道先說哪個好，只好先把被子拉起來靠在床頭一臉不滿的盯著坐在地上專心致志於一件一件把武器擺放整齊的人。  
自己這究竟是放長線釣大魚還是為虎作倀。  
橫山看著滿地隨便一件就足夠告他非法持有武器甚至涉嫌走私的裝備自暴自棄的發現自己一點想行動的意思都沒有。  
還好ヒナ事前肯定來房間確認過了，  
橫山甚至還幫他的ヒナちゃん整理了一下掛著彈夾的綁帶。  
要是有監聽設備我就要和這傢伙在監獄裡過下半人生了吧。  
“我會補償你的嘛”全身漆黑一片的村上插好了最後一把Emerson Commander，他最鍾愛的那把「指揮官」，湊到床前讨好的舔了舔橫山的嘴角，快步閃出了门。  
   
美好夜晚被一個人晾在房間裡的橫山，在獨自泡澡的時候沒有意外的接到了村上的電話，  
“ふふ阿橫現在是不是在泡澡～”  
不想再問他為什麼知道這樣顯得自己十分弱智的問題，橫山輕哼了一聲表示不滿。小心翼翼的把手機放在不會被沾濕的地方，分明的指節輕輕扣開了免提按鍵，壓抑的喘息聲就通過外放音筒霎那間充斥在整個淋浴間。  
“你在干嘛？”換了個舒服的姿勢，橫山將全身的重量後仰靠在了按摩浴缸上，微微闔上了眼睛。  
“樓梯、這、這個樓梯好高哦，好好的一艘船為什麼要建這麼高。”  
“所以這才是你今天的目的？”點開右手邊的全身按摩按鍵，橫山舒服的嘆了一口氣。該享受就要享受，特別是有些人正在勞心勞神出生入死的時候。他甚至還在浴缸裡倒了入浴劑和精油。  
“誒呀順便的嘛順便的”  
橫山聽著村上滿不在乎的口氣，哼了一聲，拒絕詢問生日和任務哪個才是順便的問題。

沒營養的對話終結在村上逐漸微弱的呼吸聲中。橫山睜開眼睛盯著浴室房頂詭譎的紋路，眼底有什麼沈入了如墨般濃郁的夜色裡。  
知情不報也是犯罪吧。  
他彎彎手指點了幾下屏幕，看著上面“計畫完成”的簡短回覆，自嘲的勾起了嘴角。熟讀了滿篇的法律，寫過不計其數的理想與櫻花徽章，可是比起正義，他還真的，更加期待那個倒霉蛋的死亡。  
“警視廳這個地方，撒旦和米迦勒只能相擁而眠。”

電波另一邊的村上並沒有錯過橫山隱藏在按摩浴缸低頻噪音之中的喃喃自語。  
他掏出事先準備好的鑰匙打開了逃生通道的門，靠在出口的牆上稍作休息。  
“怎麼，警視大人這是後悔縱容犯罪了？”  
摩梭著自己手裡那把「指揮官」粗獷的輪廓，村上盯著目標房間的陽台，玩笑般的咬緊了“犯罪”兩個字的發音。  
“不過，說起來。”雖然在80%的程度上清楚橫山不會對他怎麼樣，村上還是自己轉開了話題。嘗試性“從認識開始，也一直也沒問過阿橫當警察的原因。”  
回想起兩個人初次見面的那個場景，即使現在只有他一個人，橫山還是不自在的偏了偏頭。  
“不專心你的任務現在關心我好嗎？”聽著明顯是轉移話題的語氣，村上大概都能想像的出來橫山現在一定正在下意識的摸著鼻尖。  
努力把自己剛剛一瞬間的深沈目光抹掉，村上重新拿起了熟稔的輕快語氣，像重新拿起了一個新的面具“好的那我一定好好的完成任務謹遵搜查一課橫山管理补佐官的指示。”  
又被他在嘴上擺了一道，橫山漫不經心的想著需要村上從頂層走下樓梯又往上爬的地方究竟是哪裡，  
不過，村上是怎麼知道自己是一課管理补佐官的？  
“我記得我沒告訴過你我的官職，ヒナ。”頎長白皙的手指開始有節奏的敲打浴缸邊緣，狹長的眼睛帶著點認真的瞇了起來。“所以你是什麼知道的。”  
手機裡傳出了有點乾巴巴的笑聲，是橫山所熟知的，只有村上心虛的時候才會有的表現“哎呀这种事情一猜不就猜到了。”  
“可是你上次才明明以為我是在新宿警署系長轉正了的ヒナちゃん。”並沒有打算放過他，泛著清甜軟糯的聲音讓村上沒來由的豎起了脖子上的汗毛，大概是殺手面對危險的本能預知。  
這下怎麼糊弄過去才好呢。  
應付橫山的同時，村上把拴在欄杆上的登山索向自己的方向用力的抽了抽，確保自己安穩落在鋪著地毯的全開放陽台後，仔細的收起了繩索放回衣服的暗袋裡。他退進角落的陰暗中小幅度活動了一下筋骨，原本音量頗高的嗓門減弱成了細小的喃呢。  
“所以我有去上網搜嘛現在就猜對了......”  
略過聽筒那頭清晰可聞的冷哼和橫山離開水面的聲響，村上眯起那雙正直的下垂眼望向私人泳池裡那兩個依偎在一起的背影。  
夜間賞月啊，真是好情趣。  
真好，要是和阿橫也能這樣就好了。  
所以感謝我吧，他朝著月光凜凜的池面輕輕的笑了笑，讓你們在地獄也永不分離。  
村上架起被藏在亞麻色流蘇窗簾後的PSG-1，嫌棄的看了一眼加厚的重型槍管和塑料枪托，想了想還是把自己準備的Scout拿了出來。只有一個望遠式瞄準鏡也不知道這究竟是在害誰。  
他慶幸自己永遠會準備一套plan B的習慣，不論是用在什麼上。

抬起手看了看腕內的數字表，差5分九點。  
村上輕輕呼了一口氣，“阿橫....”  
“嗯？”即使不高興，阿橫也是會好好的回我話呢ww。  
“就是稍微有點安心，”村上聽著耳機傳來平穩的呼吸聲和指尖點擊屏幕的悶響，內心冒起了一個邪惡的小火苗“畢竟...我是帶著阿橫的味道在出任務的呢。”  
“和撒旦相擁而眠，滋味是不是不錯啊。”  
聽筒那頭的橫山差點被自己嗆到，正手忙腳亂的握住手機，就聽到村上黏黏糊糊的音調透過電波傳來，  
“剛剛走得急也沒有清理，這下衣服裡面可就全都沾滿了呢。”手指在冷锻制造的薄型枪管壁上一下一下的打著拍子，“阿橫的東西。”  
聽著那頭驟然急促的呼吸聲，村上看著秒針一格一格靠近水平線，和著水流進入排水口的響動咧著虎牙笑出了聲。  
“如果阿橫還有體力的話，一定看看窗外吧～”腳跟一轉，帶著和輕佻語氣不同的嚴肅表情，村上信五走到了固定點，  
在煙花於半空升起的同時，EI juez架起槍，  
“因為煙花...”沙啞低沈的音色與火藥破空的嘯聲形成了完美的共奏，  
“砯！”  
“砯！”  
村上瞇著眼睛看著血液一點一點的在淺藍色的泳池中擴散飄忽遠去，月色如薄紗壟罩的水面上，緩緩綻放開來一朵鮮紅濃重到妖冶的花,  
“很美。”  
他喃喃自語著，也不知道，究竟指的是什麼。

 

和村上預想的情形不同，披著浴袍的橫山沒什麼表情的靠在窗邊，半邊肩膀隱藏在黑暗裡。左右兩邊的房間出人意料的安靜，除了遠處輕微的海浪聲和女人模糊的尖叫，什麼都聽不到。他抬頭看著半空中煙花散去後的灰敗煙塵，淺棕色的瞳孔裡有些什麼浮了上來，又深沈的沈澱了下去。  
還想要去游個泳的，現在看來是很難做到了。  
郵件尖銳的提示音打破了這一室暗昧的沈默。橫山深深的吐出了一口氣，抬了抬用力過度到泛白的指尖，把手機舉到耳畔，  
“10分钟結束回来，不然就逮捕你。”  
很快一個軟糯撒著嬌的聲音就返還了回來，  
“欸——在床上逮捕我嘛？那人家会有阴影的。”  
看著通訊時間已經延長到消除懷疑的程度，橫山沒有再說什麼，乾脆的切断了通訊。  
有了這些傳來的文件，下一步是...把這艘船的人名單拿到手....他側了側頭，月光透過窗簾的縫隙蔓延進房間內，照出了橫山臉上一閃而過的殘忍笑意。  
   
看著秒針距離10這數字只剩下寥寥無幾的罅隙，橫山收好東西思考著他是不是要去現場親自抓人的時候，门铃就响了。  
披著白色浴巾一身泳池造型的村上信五倚着房门，一手托著用草莓拼成心形的奶油蛋糕，另外一隻手上拎著一瓶印著燙金標籤的深綠色酒瓶。  
“我計算好時間讓客房送進來的，快誇獎我吧是不是剛好。”尖尖的小虎牙在下唇上印下兩個淺薄的凹陷，他的ヒナちゃん是在邀功呢。

努力讓自己忽略所謂計算好是否包含床上的時間，橫山裕突然為警視廳的未來感到深深的擔憂。  
不過呢，他還是決定先享受快樂比較重要。

和撒旦相擁而眠的滋味出乎意料的好，  
接過蛋糕的橫山用眼神描摹著村上黑色泳褲下挺俏的弧線，無端的想。


	2. Chapter 2

生活的迷人之處，往往是那些突如其來的意外。

 

不論是誰半夜4點被緊急電話叫起來，都會生氣的吧。

橫山看著被泛著冷光的電梯門投映出來的一張寫著不滿兩個大字的臉，沒好氣的翻了個白眼。細長的眼睛盯著狹小空間內的電子顯示屏，毫無耐性的在腳底下踩了幾下拍子。

被放置在西裝內側的手機就好像是在應和節奏一樣，恰到好處的震動起來。

“用不用我明天帶著換洗衣物和愛心便當去探望你呀，親愛的管理官大人？”

橫山挑了挑眉。

就算看不到村上的那張臉，他也能透過屏幕，感受到村上語氣裡那種幸災樂禍。是他恨不得一口咬上去的那種。

更何況後者現在正窩在溫暖的被子裡，安心享受著“辛勤勞動”之後的充分休憩。而他卻只能被一頓急call打擾美人在懷的睡眠，如果沒猜錯，還要被連續剝奪很多天的睡眠。

橫山覺得自己的下巴都有些變長了。

“你要是來警視廳自首，我沒意見。”動了動手指不痛不癢的反擊回去，想著村上現在一定是一臉「阿橫真無聊」的充氣樣子。橫山勾了勾嘴角，心情才稍稍好了一點。

 

不過有一點，村上的確是沒有猜錯。

 

看著電子屏的光點終於拼成了大會議室的樓層數字，橫山不等電梯門完全打開，就抬腿邁了出去。

 

畢竟，如果是普通案件，通常給他的通知都是【正常時間再議】，而一旦涉及所謂的“權利階層”，不論是高級管理官還是最底層的巡查，都會變成忠心耿耿的看家犬模樣，招之即來，揮之即去，無條件隨時待命。

“嘖。”

到還真是烏托邦式的公平。

 

看來，他真是需要換洗衣物，甚至是禦寒被褥了。

看著本部會議室門外白底黑字的搜查組命名，橫山揉了揉太陽穴，感覺全身上下的神經都開始疼痛了起來。

 

「柴崎監察官滅門謀殺事件特別搜查本部」

 

封鎖消息到除搜查警員外不許警察內部消息傳遞嗎？

對電話中簡單粗暴的“有事集合”激起的那點怨氣此刻凝結成一團堵塞住食管。橫山不由得用力吞嚥口水，才把胃部強烈的不適感硬壓下去。

上天保佑這老頭不是因為那件祕密搜查才會有這種下場。

可惜天不隨人願。

沒有用多少時間就想清楚了現在的局面，回想起前些天那場讓他覺得努力終有回報的私人談話時柴崎笑起來不斷抖動的鬍鬚，橫山管理官咬緊牙按住了內心巨大的沮喪，面無表情的拉直有些褶皺的西裝下擺，竭力控制著嘴角僵硬的力度。推開了大會議室緊閉的門。

“死者為柴崎正人，男，55歲，警務部監察官，柴崎美幸，女，52歲，家庭主婦，柴崎健，男，28歲...“

 

“非常抱歉我來晚了。”

 

看來報告剛剛才開始。

光滑的大理石地板映出來了橫山稍微鬆了一口氣的下頜弧度。霎那間安靜下來的大會議室裡，他維持著65度角的鞠躬，猜想著自己大概不會被大人物們問責——畢竟不用看也會知道，裡面坐著的，毫無意外都是那天出現在私人會館大理石燒烤案台邊的人物。

——警察這個系統的權力交錯，此刻在這間會議室裡達到了頂級。

同樣都是大理石呢，

他眨眨眼睛收起眼底的諷刺，雙手交握到泛紅的程度，

不知道在這上面斷送過多少人的人生，又有多少道貌岸然的人，其實是撒旦的幫凶？

橫山裝作惶恐不安的樣子，微微抬起了頭。

 

 

“報案的是誰？”

和預想同理，坐在左面台上的新城並沒有多餘的態度面對他的遲到，眼神示意橫山坐下之後，抬了抬手指繼續他原本的提問。

“週刊POST的記者井下明誠。”

 

竟然是搜一*二系的福島警部親自來做報告。

在靠門的角落裡坐下，橫山不動聲色的抬頭環顧了一下與會人員。

搜一*幾系向來水火不容的那些警部和他們的愛將現在倒是老老實實的並排把會議室左側的位置塞的滿滿當當的。而右邊的，組對*三課和四課的那群人居然也被叫了過來。

視線從角落裡那幾個神色陰翳的黑西服臉上移開，

甚至還有....公安？

這件案子，看來會持續很長一段時間了。

 

橫山看著雙手抱胸坐在最中間的松尾警視副總監，眼神暗了暗。

死掉的柴崎不正是調查松尾與黑道勾結的領頭人之一嗎。

 

“預估判斷死亡時間為昨晚的11點至今晨2點。據臉部瘀血和及脖子上的索條痕和吉川線*來看，柴崎監察官被絞殺的可能性很高，其妻子和兒子均為一刀斃命，兇器並無掉落在現場。初步勘測現場並無作案人的痕跡，不排除是專業殺手或暴力團所為。具體兇器和屍體狀況要等到解剖後才能得知。”

 

一向宣揚經驗和現場才是案件根本的福島警部沒想到這次也會這麼的“簡明”。橫山看著暴力團的字眼在心裡嗤笑了一聲，翻了翻寥寥無幾沒有什麼實質內容的調查報告，手指漫不經心的向上劃著圈，最後緊緊的按在最上方“督察松尾”的字樣上。

過分乾淨的現場，“這麼巧的”被週刊雜誌的記者發現屍體，還是警察組織高官一家的滅門案，那大概“一不小心”，明天的頭條他都可以八九不離十的猜出來。

而且....

看著這一屋子的構成，不惜跨部門把專門對應暴力團的組織犯罪對策三課四課叫過來都沒有抽調負責恐嚇的特搜二係*，看來是連這件案子的兇手人選都“胸有成竹”了啊。

強壓下內臟被憤怒持續烘烤的疼痛。橫山不甘心的握緊了拳頭，指甲深陷在手心裡，留下了鮮紅的淤痕。

明明....好不容易，才等到了這一個機會可以......

又要從頭再來。

 

手腕神經放射性的跳躍了一下，那份單薄可憐的報告終於被翻到了最後一頁。

冰涼的指尖蜷了蜷，在鑑識負責人的姓名底下畫出了一條無形的線。

也不一定全部都是從頭再來吧？

看來他又要被強迫喝完一整杯他不怎麼感冒的香蕉果汁了。

橫山看著那幾個工整的漢字，緩緩的吐出一口氣，試圖把那股擾亂大腦思維的煩躁全部扔出去。

 

不過無論如何，都比對著那張他想一拳揮上去的臉吃一頓毫無食慾的高級烤肉要好得多。

 

看著沒什麼實質性內容的會議就要到達尾聲，聽著新城象徵的任務分配，被指派為搜查本部长也在橫山的預想之中。

与其坐着等待搜查情报一层层传递上来，果然還是要先把初步鑑識報告拿過來才行，也許會有什麼新的發現也不一定。

這麼在心裡思忖，他站起來向坐在上首的新城點點頭，便特意加快了腳步，頭也不回打開門走了出去。

 

有的時候，扮演一個不懂禮數，目光短淺到眼中只有一個上司，一心只想著立功的菜鳥警官，還是對麻痺敵人很有效的。

橫山看著紋絲不動的松尾眼裡一閃而過的輕蔑神情，同樣輕蔑的想。

 

 

令人意外的是，被傳為科搜研ACE的錦戶主任卻沒守在他那台寶貝榨汁機前面一臉不耐煩的等著橫山到來。

“人呢？”橫山站在寫著錦戶專用的那個櫃子面前，疑惑的敲了敲玻璃。

“啊....橫山管理官？”

被身後突然冒出來的聲音嚇了一跳，橫山下意識的繃直了肩膀。他回過頭去看，是一位看起來很眼生的女性。

“錦戶主任剛剛說他出去找您了。”

“你是....”

橫山看著被這個陌生女人搭在手腕上的白色大褂，腦內拼命回想著科搜研最近是否有新人進來？而且，她怎麼認識我的？

“誰不認識警視廳年輕有為的橫山管理官呢。”

彷彿是看穿了橫山內心的疑問，陌生女人撥了撥她那頭漂亮的栗色捲髮，笑著用恭維代替了答案。

“我是從大阪來東京研修的吉田。還請您多指教。”

原來不只是科警研會有研修，東京科搜研也有這種調動嗎？

沒有多餘的問候寒暄，也還沒等橫山問出這句話，吉田只是欠了欠身繞過橫山坐到她的座位上，捧起一個掛著茶包的素色陶瓷杯子。

“錦戶さん拿著一袋報告出去的，現在應該還沒有走遠。您現在出去大概還會碰得到他。”

像是提醒橫山辦正事比和她寒暄重要一樣，她意有所指的看著門口的方向，笑著向橫山眨了眨杏核一樣的眼睛。神態自然的就像在這裡工作了很多年。

 

錦戶一向討厭官僚氣息濃郁的警視廳，更不要說去主動到橫山的辦公室敲門了，怎麼今天這麼勤快。

不過還是先去找他好了。

或許是這個自稱吉田的女人句尾明顯太過的大阪腔調說服了心思縝密的橫山管理官。按耐住內心的諸多疑惑和不對勁，他點了點頭，向後走了出去。

余光撇了一眼被她搭在轉椅上的白大褂露出的MPD一角，橫山搖了搖頭，總覺得還是忘了點什麼。

 

還真是流年不利。

因為電梯故障不得不選擇去爬樓梯的橫山好不容易回到搜一的辦公室，被部下一句並沒有看到科搜研標誌性白大褂的告知，又要原路返回去。

看著擺在面前通往被錦戶諷刺為“焚稅爐”的警務部和內部食堂的兩條路，他插著腰盯著警視廳每層如出一轍的深藍色地毯，煩躁的撓了撓頭。

這是錦戶亮又有什麼新型整蠱遊戲了嗎？

 

不過或許他真的應該感謝警視廳大樓單一出口的設計和錦戶亮的毒舌。

看到科搜研ace極富有辨識度的側臉輪廓出現在內部咖啡廳角落的時候，橫山由衷的這麼想。

 

正要向前好好的抱怨托錦戶的福自己從凌晨4點到現在還沒有休息一下，這個平日裡總是板著張臉的下垂眼男人一反常態的親暱表情和桌面上攤開的科搜研內部報告卻更引起了橫山的注意。

坐在他對面那個…能夠出現在警視廳內部食堂的....棕色頭髮的男人....是誰？

觀賞植物枝繁葉茂的幾乎擋住了男人的全部身形。幾乎是馬上否決了那點微乎其微的可能性，橫山向前移了移步子，很快就可以看清楚男人的臉。

 

男人淺棕色的整齊瀏海隨著橫山的步伐不斷顯露出來，就快要看到眼睛的時候，

“ヨコ？”

一副很耳熟的嗓音伴隨著肩膀的輕拍拖住了橫山的腳步。

怎麼都喜歡拍我後背。

無力的在內心吐著槽，抱怨著今天真是沒一件好事的他認命的轉過身去，一雙圓圓大大的黑色眼睛出現在橫山眼前。

“你怎麼會在這？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個想像中的戀愛劇，硬生生被寫成了權謀官場劇_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

 

霞之關的天氣，總是陰沈晦暗的像選舉失敗後下台政客的臉。

渋谷向前邁進的步伐停在警察廳大門外的台階處。

他看著外部走廊之中隨昏暗光線蜿蜒生長的詭譎陰影，無端的抬了抬頭。

大樓筆直的邊角切割著天邊厚重的層疊烏雲，本就是暗色調的花崗岩建料，此刻樓體更加暗昧到像是滲進了稀薄的墨意。

“今天可千萬不要出外勤啊。”

他摸了摸手中還算溫熱的摩卡，緊了緊身上厚重的布質棉衣。

被預報醞釀已久的這場不合季節的雨，似乎隨時隨地都會傾盆而下。

 

有道是說....指望天氣還不如指望著那些重點問題對象能老實一點。

解除了厚重禦寒衣服的束縛，插著腰滿意的看了看自己空空如也沒有被堆滿報告的深色木製辦公桌，渋谷長出了一口氣，拉開同色系的皮質旋轉椅滑進了他習慣的位置。

還沒等愜意的靠在他鍾愛的烏龜靠墊上好好享受一杯早餐咖啡，一個黑色皮質報告夾就隨著規律的敲門聲被雙手遞到了自己眼前。

嘖....

總有一句古話擺在那裏，叫做天不隨人願。

無奈的停下要去拿外帶紙杯的動作，這位在零組*備受矚目的明星警部，認命的雙手用力揉搓了幾下自己的臉。

 

工作還是要好好去做的啊......

仍然維持著那個攤在辦公椅上沒什麼幹勁的姿勢，渋谷皺著眉頭打開他大概猜得出來人物的報告文書，余光斜了一眼仍然恭恭敬敬欠著身站在他旁邊的下屬。

廉價商店裡隨處可見的滌棉西裝，放在人群中幾乎不會留下印象的黑色露耳短髮，一副和滿車廂上班族臉上沒什麼區別的表情。

這孩子叫什麼來著。

手指在黑體加粗的那個重點監視對象上輕輕敲打著，渋谷一邊盯著報告結尾處“今日凌晨於柴崎監察住所附近發現蹤跡”一行，一邊想。

明明剛剛進來零的時候，還很愛笑的。

這個世界還真是輕易改變人。

 

在這裡待久了，深刻的明白即使感慨生活不易也需要維持一個不動聲色的表面。他直了直腰，合上報告書端坐起來。

眼神望向正前方佔據一整面牆的橞木書櫃上用透明膠帶固定住的日程表，渋谷頓了頓，從辦公桌右側褚色的根雕筆筒中抽出了一隻原子筆，隨手就著咖啡店贈送的紙巾寫下了幾行字。

歪歪扭扭的字跡透過黑色鐵藝檯燈的照射，依稀能辨認出「目擊者」和「警視廳」幾個字樣。他朝著還在待命的下屬偏了偏頭，毫不意外的獲得了一張仍舊沒有多餘表情的臉。

對我的新髮型還真是一點反應也沒有啊.....

他摸著剪齊的平直瀏海看著手下悄無聲息的離開，手裡不斷轉動著剛剛咖啡店大嬸一臉母愛額外贈送的糖包，用力眨了下有些乾澀的眼睛。

環顧著辦公室內深色的木質地板，墨綠色的窗簾，正對面書櫃裡密密麻麻排列的各種代稱標誌的文件檔案，收音牆壁上大大小小茶色邊框裱裝起來的證明獎狀和櫻花標示，渋谷伸手拉了拉被藏在黑色西裝下的暗紅色毛衣，時常後悔自己一念之差就進入了一個這麼死氣沈沈秘密滿堆的部門。

不過呢....

想起他大學的同窗，警視廳英明神武的橫山警官因為打賭輸掉只能染一頭金髮去上班時，那群古板老頭快要心梗的臉和以訛傳訛後他差點被踢出精英隊列臥底當混混的事。

渋谷還是非常慶幸零只看能力不關注人的工作態度。

 

看樣子還是要出一下外勤啊。

仔細的折起擺在辦公桌上的報告文書，渋谷一口喝掉足足加了兩包糖的摩卡，對著窗外愈發沈鬱的天色煩躁的揉亂了新剪的妹妹頭。

糖分也阻擋不住對壞天氣的厭惡。他放下顯示已經發送內容的手機屏幕，彎下腰從桌下的抽屜中拿出一份表格，在寫著柴崎正人那行後面用黑色馬克筆畫了個大大的叉。

橫山裕你可欠我一個大人情。

 

 

大概是因為善心大發的緣故，運氣特別的好。

猜著他這位大學時的舊友這個時間點大概會在警視廳那個美名遠揚的內部咖啡廳進行些“靈魂的補充”，渋谷靠在入口處被漆成淺苔色的立柱上探出頭，睜大眼睛打量著咖啡廳的內飾裝潢。

和警察廳封閉主義美學的設計不同，警視廳的內部餐廳採用的是明快風格設計。咖啡廳與食堂由一排墨綠色的獨立沙發座椅沙漏型連結，各自設有一扇可供進出的透明門板。寬敞的空間裡硬質玻璃餐桌有序圍散在窗戶和白橡紋路牆紙包裹的牆壁邊。如果站在咖啡廳入口的立柱邊看過去，除了角落被幾盆大葉綠植遮擋的座位和被木製裝飾圍欄隔離開的沙發區之外，可以說是一覽無餘。

所以幾乎是不費力氣的，在米白色石料鋪就的大廳中央，一個格格不入的熟悉背影進入了他的視線。

會很悶騷的穿高級條紋西裝的警察官大概在警視廳裡也找不到第二個。

從黑色的整齊髮尾打量到地面上被暖色吊燈投射出的修長身形，渋谷抿著唇點了點頭稱讚了自己的推斷思路，便不再猶豫的走上前拍了拍那個人的肩。

毫無意外的，在轉頭之後，看到了那張白皙的異常有特色的臉。

“す、すばる？！”

 

許久未見的驚訝神色在橫山上下打量的目光中很快變質成即將脫口而出的嘲笑。

早有準備的揚起一臉「你想對我的新髮型說什麼」的無聲威脅，渋谷慢條斯理的從西裝內側口袋掏出疊成矩形的紙張，兩根手指夾著舉到橫山臉前晃了晃。順便，像隻被採到尾巴的喵咪，瞪大了眼睛示意他小聲一點。

“你怎麼會來？”

雖然橫山及時的摀住了嘴，可惜擋住了笑聲的擴散，也擋不住眼睛裡上下浮動的促狹。

秉持著沒道理過來當拯救眾生的米迦勒*還要被嘲笑的理念，警備企劃課的明星警部炸毛的把那疊紙張一下拍在橫山有些歪斜的領帶上，便頭也不回的向著連結食堂過道的沙發座椅走去，絲毫不給橫山選擇的餘地。

“哼。好久沒見，當然是給你個請客的機會。”

 

顯然渋谷的生氣姿態並沒有實質性的震攝到橫山。

稍微有些猶豫的看了一眼錦戶和那個棕髮男人的方向，橫山晃了晃手裡這份看起來更重要的文件，在攤在沙發座椅上那個人“ヨコ我好餓啊”的不斷催促下，長出了一口氣，還是選擇轉身走去了私祕性更好些的沙發專坐區。

反正他也餓了，鑑定結果有戸くん在大概也沒問題。

從凌晨忙碌到現在的橫山管理官掏出手機確認著時間和未讀訊息，疲憊的捏了捏眉心，深吸一口氣打開了被渋谷疊得工整的公安內部報告。

兩條沒有被精心修剪過的眉毛隨著報告內容越壓越低，因此橫山並沒有看到攤坐在他對面的渋谷抽了抽鼻子，對著遠處一閃而過的那瞥恨鐵不成鋼的嫌棄眼神。

更沒有注意到，現在的渋谷和剛才的他，看的是同一個方向。

* * *

 

 

 

“約這種地方，每次都要提心吊膽的等你來。”指尖稍微用力將淺粉色的螺紋咖啡杯向前推了推，錦戶撇著嘴角滿臉寫著不滿的看著坐在對面的人，“村上くん你在沒在聽我說話。”

“誒呀最危險的地方最安全嘛。”坐在錦戶正對面的村上綣著手指撥了撥快要遮住眼睛的碎髮，像是滿不在意的拿起被錦戶推過來的拿鐵抿了一口。

濃郁的巴西咖啡緩和了天氣的陰冷，他滿足的眯起眼睛，對著科搜研這位盛名遠揚的看板招牌彎了彎嘴角。“好久不見亮，真是越來越長成大人了啊。”

硬生生把那句‘這裡明明對你最不安全了’的吐槽收了進去。錦戶被突然的誇獎惹的害羞的撓了撓頭。

“下次村上くん找我就去科搜研嘛，”想了想還是沒有被誇獎蒙蔽了自己的堅持，錦戶目光炯炯的盯著村上嘴角沒有擦去的深色咖啡漬，“有多餘的空會議室沒有人會看到的啦，而且，我也有比這裡更好喝的咖啡和巴西莓汁啊。”

看來誇獎這招並沒有起到什麼作用。接過錦戶遞過來的白色紙巾，村上只好盯著地磚不顯眼的貝殼紋路搬出了屢試不爽的那個殺手鐧。

“可以去當然是可以去，但是......”

 **“是等那個隨時隨地推門而入的暴躁警官定年退休之後。”** 並沒有等他說完，錦戶就擺著一副“我就知道”的語氣搶說了後面的內容。

“好啦...你每次都這樣說。”無奈的看著村上咧著小虎牙抱歉的笑意，他鼓著嘴皺起眉頭，用尾部雕花的鋼勺有一下沒一下的攪著杯中的曼特寧“那個冥頑不靈的昭和大叔也的確傷腦筋。”像是回想起了什麼令人頭痛的場景，錦戶晃了晃沒有被髮膠定型住的散落髮絲，挑了下眉換到了別的話題。

“說起來，這次找我有什麼事。”意有所指的用勺尾歪向桌面上的鑑定結果，他小心翼翼的看了看周圍，“福利院的院長太太最近還說新做了醃菜要我給你拿過去。她啊，打電話也在向我抱怨說小信被領走之後還常常放學就跑過來，但是長大成人了之後卻一次也看不到了呢。”

“你還真是被院長太太帶大的，就連抱怨的口吻也學的像一個樣子。”舉起左手托住了臉頰，村上向角落陰影處縮了縮，含着笑意的语气却并没有接住话题。目光隨著鑑定資料條目一行行向下挪移，他挑起了一邊眉毛，並沒有著急翻開塑料封皮。“這份鑑定結果沒有經過別人吧？”

“嗯，新人大多被委派了別的工作，不出意外應該都是我負責。玄關和臥室書房內的鑑定物品還沒有送來，DNA鑑定解析大概也要等到負責警官拿到屍檢報告後下午再去現場才行，現在做的定量鑑定只有案發現場的範圍。”說到正事，錦戶稍微壓低了眉毛，收起了玩笑的口吻，“很奇怪，目前並沒有發現任何兇手明顯的痕跡，客廳的短絨地毯上也只有柴崎監察官和夫人的腳印而已，沙發上甚至連毛髮都沒留下。這麼乾淨的案發現場並不多見。”

說著說著像是突然意識到了什麼，錦戶警覺的向前傾了傾，減輕了音量。“這不會是你做的吧？”

“我有自戀到專門過來欣賞自己業務能力的程度嗎？而且那可是警界的高層。”抬起眼皮扔了一個你是不是傻的眼神過去，村上輕輕的捏起一角翻開了報告內容。“能夠做出這樣現場的人，還會用勒死人而不是統一一刀斃命這樣麻煩的方式，看來不是過分小心...就是十分有經驗啊。”他遺憾的看著每篇幾乎沒有收穫的結論，突然捕捉到了錦戶話語中的重點“現在並不是招收時期對吧？科搜研最近有新人來嗎？”

“嗯？”所以為什麼....妻子和兒子都是一刀斃命，偏偏柴崎卻是被勒死的呢。錦戶摸著下巴思考著有關犯人的“十分有經驗”和看起來‘十分沒經驗’的殺人手法，不注意間聽到村上的問題，剛剛想反射性的搖頭，但是在余光瞄到垂在自己胸前的證件掛牌時，腦海裡突然閃過那雙杏核一樣的眼睛。

“啊，”把有關於案情的思考暫時挪到一邊，“今天我出門前，倒是有一個自稱叫吉田的研習生來報到。”修長的手指無意識的抵著嘴唇，他皺著眉努力回憶著其他的細節，“大阪來的研習生雖然也有過，但是來這裡而不是去科警研本身就很不常見，而且這次我提前並沒有接到通知，可能....也許上面有別的安排？”懊惱著自己因為著急出門並沒有太注意那位不尋常的新人，錦戶本就下垂的眼角似乎垂的更厲害了“對不起啊村上くん，我想不起來更多了。”

“我也只是問問而已啦。”柔聲安慰著太容易認真的小孩，村上若有所思的低下頭，眼底有些什麼一閃而過。“今天我找你呢，其實是.....”略過不尋常的新人這件事，他轉身從隨身帶的公文包中拿出了一個黑色半透明文件夾，推到了錦戶面前。“如果有新發現的話，希望亮能對比一下這個人的相關信息。”

“這是....？”

按住他要去翻資料的手，村上低下頭確認了腕錶上的時間位置，向錦戶勾了勾手指。“另外，如果希望案件有進展的話，把搜查範圍擴大到書房沒準會有意外收穫。”

用微小的氣音說完以上的內容，村上站起身拍了拍被別人吐槽過無數次的黑色縮腿運動褲，意味深長的對著錦戶像是要說些什麼的臉笑了笑，不打算再做些什麼额外的說明。

“我還有事，你最近自己小心一點，周圍有什麼奇怪的異動，記得聯絡我。”把顯示著有新簡訊的手機塞到了口袋深處，關心意味十足的拍了拍錦戶的肩膀，他比了比電話的手勢，便不再停頓的向門口走去。

而幾乎是在轉身的瞬間，嘴角溫和的弧度被傾數撤下，村上深色的瞳孔中，慢慢浮現出一絲寒意。

嫻熟的手法，麻煩的殺人方式，還有這個時間點...往科搜研塞人...嗎？

 

 

一臉複雜的看著村上的背影消失在餐廳正門處，錦戶皺起眉盯著這份資料上面 井上敬三 四個大字，收緊了嘴角的弧度。

膚色微黃，眼睛細長狹窄，眉毛雜亂，左額頭處有明顯的短小疤痕。

掏出手機點開標注著渋谷那欄的送信消息，他看著屏幕上那張和攤開在他面前這份資料裡一模一樣的臉，下垂的眼角淹沒在了強烈的擔憂和疑惑裡。

“村上くん這是.....”

* * *

 

> _井上敬三，原暴力團池田會二當家，3年前因內部爭權失敗被逐出该會，現住所暫無，以打零工出賣苦力維生。_
> 
> _月前跟蹤發現其與警視廳柴崎正人監察官有所接觸，後於1月7日凌晨1點28分出現在世田谷區下祖師谷二丁目十字路口處，神色慌亂，步履匆忙。_
> 
> _警視廳柴崎正人監察官一家三口於1月7日凌晨在位於世田谷區下祖師谷二丁目的獨棟別墅中被殺害。_
> 
> _井上位於攝影死角，故十字路口處攝像頭並無其影像，居民區周圍住戶均無安裝家用攝像頭。_
> 
>  
> 
> _以下為對井上敬三的具體調查..........._
> 
>  

“這小子在我們的監視範圍很久了，沒想到這次能和你們的案子碰上。”滿足的放下面前那碗鴨肉蕎麥麵，渋谷對著麵湯中漂浮的蔥花口齒不清的說起來他這次來找橫山的原因。

把最後一口湯咽了下去，他把重心全部投放在柔軟的粗布沙發靠墊上，伸直手臂在桌邊的紙巾上蹭了蹭指尖不小心沾上的油膩。

“不過啊....你們這個信息管理能力真是可以啊ヨコ。”摸出手機調開標題為《警界高官滅門案：對警察組織的宣戰？還是警察內部不可告人的黑暗》的網頁新聞，他看著仿佛整個人定格一樣全然把他當耳旁風的橫山，啪的一下把手機屏拍在調查報告上。

“所以？”被強硬干擾中斷思維，橫山無奈的支起頭把刺眼的光源推回了主人手邊，看著一臉神氣的渋谷挑了挑眉。

“所以，我就來送溫暖了。”抱起臂挺直了胸膛，渋谷煞有介事的用力點了點頭，壞笑著湊得更近了一點，“不用太感謝我，橫山管理官最近壓力很大吧～”

自動過濾掉渋谷太過明顯的幸災樂禍，橫山瞇起眼睛，圓潤的指尖不住的點著報告上池田會三個字。他對著好友那雙黑白分明的大眼睛一臉的懷疑，“你先告訴我，你們監視這個人幹嘛？”

 

“為了地球的愛與和平。”

........

“すばる，我可沒有友藏爺爺*那麼好脾氣。”

 

“誒呀....事情也是有可以說和不可以說的嘛。”看著橫山那張寫著裝傻無效的冷臉，渋谷撓了撓頭髮，非常聰明的沒有去計較白皮暗指嘲笑他和小丸子同款的新髮型。“能在我職權範圍內做到的事情呢，已經都在這幾張紙上了。但是你也知道的，公安不能夠明面去干預警視廳，所以我只不過來做個順水人情，順便見識一下警視廳盛名遠揚的食堂嘛。”

這番話這麼說的意思，也就是證明公安和警視廳難得的訴求一致，都需要從井上這人的嘴裡撬出點內容。只不過與其警察廳落得一個非法逮捕的口實和意外，還不如交給警視廳用協助搜查的理由正大光明地做。審訊時候多問一點少問一些，也不會有除了自己以外的人知道。

難得公安會這麼把情報拱手讓人，也多虧是すばる經手才能做得出來。

橫山看著紙上“柴崎密會”的字眼，心下瞭然すばる的這番打算，嘴上卻並沒有放過。“所以，什麼人證物證都沒有，就這一張紙換我一頓飯？”

雖然橫山的確非常感謝渋谷給的這份情報，但是這個‘順水人情’既然要還，那也沒這麼容易給出去。

“真小氣啊。”咬著牙籤的渋谷斜著眼睛感慨著狡山這個名字真不是白叫的，內心慶幸自己因為吃了他太多的虧，所以過分了解橫山這個人。“雖然這件案子我們不能出面，但是人證嘛，那不是哪裡都有嘛。”睜圓了眼睛拍了拍橫山的肩，他努力做出一臉嚴肅的樣子，“要相信都民的正義感啊警官。”

出乎橫山意料，渋谷這麼風輕雲淡的就解決掉了他故意的為難。

要是以前的すばる大概就僵在這裡傻傻的等自己提條件，然後炸毛的說他不幹了吧。橫山帶著點複雜的神情，偏著頭看了一眼對方隨隨便便搭在自己肩膀上的手。

明明吃飽了攤成一片的樣子和以前一點差別也沒有，這個世界還真是容易改變人。

沒有在意橫山心裡那點敏感的感慨，渋谷懶洋洋的順手在好友這身質感很好的駱羊毛西裝上擦了擦指尖的麵湯，躺回了原來那個姿勢意味深長的接了自己的話。“不過還真是世風日下啊，監視井上沒想到還能牽扯到你們警視廳的監察，現在這些高官啊，都不知道背地裡在幹什麼哦？”

“高官在背地裡幹什麼，大概你比我要清楚多了啊すばる。”沒有正面回應渋谷的詢問意味，橫山好好的收起來了這份‘友情提供’，抬了下眉頭，一臉無辜的拖長了語調轉了話鋒，“搜查會議上明明你們的人也在。”

“我可不是哆啦A夢啊大雄。”擺了擺手否認了公安會插手這件案子上的可能，渋谷嘆了口氣把臉皺成了核桃。“我們也很傷腦筋啊，柴崎死了，這邊的事情似乎也變得不好辦了.......”話音隨著信息提示鈴的響起漸漸弱了下去，他痛苦的把自己從沙發座椅上拔起來，伸了個懶腰，把最後一句話堵回了喉嚨。

「明明一槍解決了就好了。」

“總而言之，橫山管理官最好還是擔心一下自己的飯碗吧。”意有所指的加強了語氣，渋谷摸了摸自己寶貝的錶面，抱著外套和圍巾站了起來。“我還有要處理的事情，就不陪你排練英雄能幹警察官的劇目了。”

心領神會的表示聽懂了自己這位好友隱晦的言下之意，橫山撥了撥擋在他眼前的瀏海，沒有聽漏渋谷留在他耳邊的那句，“小心松尾。”

 

 

 

 

對撒旦溫柔的拒絕遠勝於嚴厲的苛責。而更好的方式則是假裝他的信徒。

 

 

橫山回到他位於搜查一課的辦公室時，下屬的藤井——搜一的理事官正站在他的辦公室門前等他。

“橫山管理官，”這位年輕的女性穿著千歲綠的西服套裝，一本正經的對著橫山點點頭，“有關於搜查本部的事情，松尾副總監有事找你。”

 

「這麼等不及了啊。」

聽到這個深深扎進自己心臟的名字，橫山去拿外套的手停了停，低著頭諷刺意味極強的笑了下，竭力的忍住從胸口湧向瞳孔的那股恨意。

改變了去觀摩屍檢的打算，他深呼了一口氣，神色平淡的點了點頭，把自己這位對待工作十分認真的下屬指派了過去。

在組織內待久了，早就深刻的明白不論內心多麼憤恨不平也需要維持一個不動聲色的表面。橫山不急不慢的對著窗戶旁的立身鏡整理了一下西裝便轉身出了門，只留給鏡中一個挺擴的背影。

在天堂待得太久，總要見識下撒旦的臉，才能知道生活該如何繼續。

 

 

也不知道，他過得是否還好呢。

橫山盯著電梯門中一臉陰鷙的自己，冰涼的指尖一点一点的摸索着下颌，輕輕的把僵硬的嘴角提向一个微笑的弧度。

 

五年來，

我可是無時無刻，都不敢忘記你啊。

 

 

 

他到現在，還會在一個人獨處的時候詰問自己：

如果那天，他沒有被大學的事務絆住手腳而是去校門口等妹妹放學，那是不是还在念高中的妹妹就不会自己一个人回家。是不是，就不會被疾馳而過的車撞倒在地，失血過多而死。他们一家，也就不会像现在这样四分五裂。大家仍然在一起幸福的生活，之后的一切痛苦也都不会发生。

直至如今橫山还能夠清晰的回憶出，五年前，也是这样一个晦暗的阴沉天气，他们一家坐在新宿警署抱头痛哭的那一幕。

 

 

 

“由于缺乏证据，我们无法确定肇事者，非常抱歉。”

明明在一星期以前还信誓旦旦的保证一定会抓到凶手的警官，到了约定的日期，却换上了另外一副面容。

横山抱著妹妹的遺物机械的转过头，不可思议的瞪大眼睛盯着負責警官臉上没有温度的表情。他怔愣在原地，怀疑着自己是不是听觉出了问题。

强忍着失去骨肉至亲的巨痛等待着警方的答覆，却被一个鞠躬和轻飘飘的道歉，打进了更深的地獄。

 

“非常抱歉，我们无法找出凶手。”

声调平缓的道歉又一次在耳邊響了起來，這次的措辭更加直接，更加無情的打碎了橫山期望的那點可能。

“為什麼……這、這不可能”

身體里的血液彷彿瞬間降到冰點。他動作不穩的站起身，跌跌撞撞的向警察走去。

“我妹妹是在路口被撞死的，路口的監視攝像、店家的防盜攝像頭、還有…還有來來往往的路人？你們不是都在查嗎？明明、明明證據這麼多，明明不是已經查到了車牌了嗎！”兩只手顫抖著狠狠抓住對方的衣領，橫山雙眼通紅的怒吼着，“明明在不久之前，她還是個活潑愛笑的女孩子，明明前些天她還笑著撒嬌要我去接她放學，明明抓著我胳膊搖晃的觸覺還留在我手上，為什麼一夜之間變成冷冰冰的屍體，到現在卻連害她變成這樣的兇手都找不到！！！！！你告訴我這是為什麼！！！！！！”

聲嘶力竭的詰問迴盪在新宿警署大廳，顫抖的聲線碰撞在冰冷的磁磚表面，徒留話尾的哽咽破碎摔了一地。

巨大的悲傷割裂了被包裹住的表象，壓抑了一室的靜寂。人們不由自主的看向橫山一家，大家都在等著警方最後的答案。

任由著橫山無力的拉扯，警官飽經風霜的臉不自然的偏到了一旁，被粗硬胡茬覆住的嘴唇微微蠕動了一下、

兩下、

努力再三，

最後也仍然只是蒼白無力的’非常抱歉’幾個字。

 

旁邊憋悶的發抖的年輕警官忍不住想要上前說些什麼，卻還沒有發出聲音，就被淹没在了周围骤起的尖叫声里。

——横山夫人一时无法接受，暈倒在警署大厅冷如冰磚的地面上，失去了意识。

 

后来，不論横山一家如何去警署询问，如何發了瘋一樣在事发地寻找目击证人，答案都像冬日襲捲而過的寒風，一點痕跡都沒有留下。

雙親因为久久走不出痛失爱女的阴影日夜争吵不休，精神极大的疲惫之外，婚姻的维系也走到了尽头。

而横山也是从那个时候开始，慢慢變的沈默寡言，徹底丟掉了以前那個張揚外向的個性。

 

在已經空空如也的那個「家」中枯坐了一夜後，他删去了自己家庭的履历，改名成為橫山裕。

放棄了律師資格考試的準備，推掉了教授的建議。在拼命備考一年後，大學畢業的橫山合格了1種國家公務員，走上了职业警察的道路。

既然在外部如何苦求都查不到，那進入核心，總會摸到些蛛絲馬跡的吧。

他摸著警察廳發下的合格證書，把那朵盛開的櫻花狠狠地釘在了牆上。

 

 

機會並沒有讓橫山等待太久。

在他警察廳入廳之後，一次偶然的發現，曾經負責自己妹妹案子的警官在事情過去之後並非是像警署所說的定年退休，而是被調往了大阪。

就像是在黑暗中摸索許久後突然發現了前方星星點點的光亮。橫山當機立斷的遞了申請，終於等到12月份自己的研修申請審批下來，可以作為大阪府本部地域課的警部補赴任。

可是當他滿懷著期待，反覆思忖著說辭，站在大阪府警察本部前的時候，卻才得知當年的警官因為一次對暴力團的圍捕，已於8月份殉職了。

就差了四個月，一百二十天，線索就這樣永遠的消失在了黑暗裡。

努力到頭來，終獲了一場空。

 

就在橫山心灰意冷的頹坐在宿舍簡陋的床板上，收拾著東西準備辭去工作時，一封由警官遺孀寄來的信出現在了他住所的郵箱里。

*當洪水氾濫之時，耶和華坐著為王。

像是快要溺斃在洪水之中的人面前突然飄來了浮木。橫山顧不得其他猜疑，飛快的拆開牛皮信封。

裡面的內容除了對橫山一家的遭遇反復表達歉意和悔恨之外，兩處被匆匆划掉的名字更加引起了他的注意。

拜託了熟識的鑑定人員查驗被細密塗抹掉的字跡，橫山坐在冬日一樹枯枝的銀杏下面，举着薄薄的信纸对着枝椏罅隙中的太阳眯起眼睛，瞳孔深处却是溫媚如阳光也无法融化的寒冰。

 

 

“三谷和…松尾吗？”

 

 

謹記著那位警官在信的末尾強調多遍的對方勢力強大不可輕舉妄動。結束了大阪的研修回到警察廳後，橫山一面盡心盡力的當著他刑事局刑事企划課的警部、努力維持著上司和同僚關係往來，一面利用著內部系統，避人耳目的暗地裡查找著信中提到的姓氏。

 

在浩瀚無邊界的警察組織之中尋找人選看起來是件十分需要費心的事情。

但是警視廳居於高位者寥寥，剔除了其他相同姓氏的普通刑警之後，信中潦亂字跡寫下的“迫於壓力無法破案”的源頭，也就找到了。

通常電影裡的情節發展到這一步，戴著光環的主角往往就要開始緊鑼密鼓的復仇戲碼。可是橫山自認只是個運氣太差的普通角色，生活在這個世界之中，萬事都要有證據。

只靠著這樣模稜兩可的含混說詞，最多也只是證明瞭他一直所懷疑的沒有錯，妹妹的案子的確不像當年得到的答覆那麼簡單。

所幸，得益於警察組織內腐敗不堪的派系勢力，橫山在當時還是刑事局暴力團對策部長新城的默許下，申請到了新宿警察署作為職業組最後一步的警署勤務。即使明眼人都可以看出橫山只不過是新城的勢力滲透，但是不同於當時受害者家屬毫無能力的身份，作為刑事課強行犯系的系長代理，去檔案室拿取當年的警官偷偷保留下來的案件卷宗可以說是頗為容易。

而有了車牌號碼，查到池田會這個在關東具有龐大勢力的黑色組織上也並不是什麼難事。

 

就這樣一步一步的，用了四年的時間，爬到現在這個位置。

 

 

很快，就都會結束了。

 

沈浸在回憶之中太久，不知不覺已經走到了警視副總監所在的警視廳東樓。

橫山抬起頭，看著門上所寫的松尾兩個字，慢慢握緊了拳頭。

 

 

 

和走廊之中深藍色的吸音地毯不同，警視副總監的辦公室內是一片濃重不見底的深沈褐色。

橫山站在藍與褐的交界處，示意性的輕輕敲了敲門。

 

厚重的地毯掩蓋住了往來憧憧的腳步，也埋藏了不知道多少骯髒不可見光的事實。

在踏上深棕色長毛地毯的一瞬間，他不明顯的咬緊了牙關，屏著呼吸，抬頭看向那張他記掛了無數個日夜的臉。

 

 

終於見到了啊，松尾慶治。

 

 

 

室內彌漫著一股茶葉的清香。

房間的主人泰然自若的靠在黑色的皮質辦公椅上，手中不甚在意的搖晃著散發著熱氣的素色杯子，皺紋堆積的眼角寫滿了傲慢。

“如果我記得沒錯，除去今天的搜查會議這應該是你來到警視廳之後我們第一次見面。”居高臨下的語氣緩緩道出。顯然，他並沒有把這個職業組的新人放在眼裡。

一遍遍提醒著自己不可功虧一簣，橫山的指甲深深陷進了手心，努力讓自己擠出一個諂媚的笑容，

“是的，久仰您的盛名。”

像是對橫山識抬舉的樣子感到滿意，他抬了抬手指，止住了更多的溢美之詞。

 

“是應該要恭喜你一句升任了搜一的管理官，但是這次事件比較緊，所以我就開門見山了。”隨著敷衍的寒暄，一篇像是雜誌通稿的印刷製品被他扔到了橫山面前，“今天找你來，就是為了柴崎的案子。”

略微有些黝黑的皮膚模糊了松尾的表情，他看著橫山拿起紙張的動作，身體前傾雙臂架在辦公桌上，十指鬆垮的交叉相握。

“除了這篇稿子，電視台也開始相繼報導這件事。我沒有追究你信息管理的失職，但是既然已經在公眾面前暴露....”

慢條斯理的說到這裡，這位位高權重的警界高官突然加重了語氣。他猛然抬起眼睛眼神直勾勾的盯著橫山，沈下去的聲音瘖啞的聽起來像砂粒輾過柏油馬路的劃痕。

“你心裡應該清楚，作為搜查本部長如果不能交出一份滿意的答卷，很有可能受到牽連引咎辭職。”

感知到松尾驟然尖銳的視線和話語之中的威嚇，橫山急忙擺出一副誠惶誠恐的樣子，雙手捏緊雜誌通稿深深彎下腰。

“是，我會盡力盡快查明真相。”

 

滿意的嘴角僵在半空，聽著橫山話裡擲地有聲的「查明真相」，松尾雜亂粗重的眉毛微微的挑了挑。

半晌的沈默過後，他向後推開椅子，站了起來。

“現在有什麼進展了？”

 

仍舊維持後那個姿勢，橫山捏緊了褲子的口袋處，語氣恭敬的匯報著案情的進度。

“鑑識課給出的結論是沒有陌生痕跡。科搜研的鑑定結果和屍檢報告藤井理事官現在應該已經取了回來。而根據福島警部的報告，有可能兇手是專業雇用殺手或者黑社會仇殺，具體證據目前還沒有發現。”

 

聽著這段幾乎可以說是和早上相比沒有新發現的報告，由那句「查明真相」衍生的顧忌動搖了幾下。眼底的懷疑一閃而過，消失在了徒升的輕蔑後面。

他不緊不慢的渡著步子走到這位被自己扔進威脅為零範圍內的新任管理官旁邊，語氣重新變得傲慢。

“警察這個組織，是不能容許有任何負面存在的。”辛辣的煙草氣息隨著走動撲面而來，松尾佈滿血絲的眼睛筆直的穿透橫山低垂的視線。“既然事情已經發生了，那必要的時候，犧牲一下已經不存在的人也是在所難免的。”惡魔話語一般的嘶啞聲音一閃而過，松尾伸出血管凸顯的手背，恩慈一樣的拍了拍橫山的臉。

“聽懂了嗎？”

 

“是。”

代替了其他多餘的言語，橫山的腰彎的更低了些，微長的瀏海遮擋出了瞳孔，看不清他的神情。

 

主要的敲打目的達成，松尾不耐煩的擺了擺手轉身坐回了他的辦公椅上，沒有再給橫山一個多餘的眼神。

所以他也沒有發現，在關上門的一瞬間，並不被他放在眼裡的這位警界新星抬起低垂已久的頭之後，那雙隱忍到發紅的眼睛和唇邊無比諷刺的笑容。

 

“必要的時候....犧牲一下已經不存在的人....嗎？”

橫山定定的看著鍍銅銘牌上面松尾慶治的字樣，手中的紙稿被兩隻骨節分明的手用力揉捏成了一團。

“還真是，一點都沒有改變。”

* * *

 

 

若要和巨龍對抗，除了染一頭金髮，也需要瑪斯特瑪的榮光。*

 

從松尾的辦公室出來之後，惦念著科搜研的鑑定結果，橫山靠在連結東西兩側大樓的橋廊上稍微活動了下肩頸，點開了寫著錦戶亮三個字的聯絡界面。

 

【已送到搜一，玄關鞋印和井上數據吻合】

還沒等他把詢問的語句打完，這樣一句簡略且沒頭沒腦的話就出現在了對面那個標示性紅色衝浪板頭像的後面。

 

疑惑的歪了歪頭，橫山一面消化著這句話裡內藏的含義，一邊在心裡疑惑著錦戶到底是從哪裡來的消息。

すばる已經這麼貼心了嗎？？

皱着眉头想起来上午那场“友情交易”，横山加快了步伐走去了搜一。

比起思索戸くん和すばる的消息往来，現在有更要緊的事情需要他去做。

飛快的回了一句“多謝”後，横山看了看时间，就把那點懷疑和手機一起扔回了西裝內袋裡。

 

 

诚如他所想，喜悅之光的冠冕*並沒有來得太遲。

在得到現場物證之後，並沒有間隔多久的時間，藤井就拿著一疊報告文書敲響了橫山辦公室的門。

她看著自己英俊的上司專注於屍檢報告的側臉，輕手輕腳的把一個牛皮紙袋放到了橫山手邊，

“福島班找到了柴崎一案的目擊證人，已经带去做侧写了。”

 

すばる的動作還真快啊。

把注意力从屍檢報告裡面錦戶夾雜的紙條備注中抽出來，橫山伸出手慢條斯理的拆開封線，在眾多繁複的公事文書中挑出了福島的調查報告。

他逐字逐句的掃過白紙黑字看上去十分真實的目擊口供，滿意的斜了斜嘴角，露出了一個詭異的笑容。

 

網已經織好，現在要做的就是等待著獵物上勾了。

 

“辛苦了，等側寫做完之後就召開搜查會議吧。”心情頗好對著還等在一邊的藤井柔和的低聲吩咐著，橫山略顯豐滿的嘴唇抿成了一個漂亮的弧度。他摸了摸上午渋谷交給他的資料，又像是突然想到什麼一樣，補充了一句。

“順便把二課情報系的小池警部請過來。”

 

年輕女警高束的栗色馬尾消失在門後，橫山站起身背著手一步一步走到窗邊，抬頭看了看陰沈的彷彿要滴水的天空。

 

像是感知到他心中所想那樣，

 

轟隆一聲，

這場不合時節的雨，終於落了下來。

 

圓形吊燈嘶嘶作響的電路通傳淹沒在窗戶震耳欲聾的雷聲裡。

接觸不良的光線斷斷續續的撩撥著一室的黑暗，明明暗暗的影映進橫山淺淡的瞳孔之上。

恍若撒旦身後的火焰。

* * *

 

 

“晚上回來記得買咖哩，家裡沒有了。”

 

绷着脸揮了揮手示意著全體散會開始行動。橫山掏出不斷震動的手機，屏幕上就蹦出了這麼一條。

環顧著四周發現人員基本離開的差不多，他支起手臂靠在演講台上打開通信界面，剛剛主持會議時一臉嚴肅幹練的表情眨眼間破了功。

 

對著這句一點都不客氣的使喚撓了撓頭髮，一貫走高冷精英路線的横山管理官對著屏幕傻兮兮的笑了笑，全然把計畫好接下來去案發現場看看的念頭扔到了腦袋後面。

反覆確認了下時間，現在才下午五點。

盤算著有了すばる提供的大致範圍，搜查一課那群精英抓到井上也並不需要很長的時間。橫山動了動手指飛快的敲了回覆進去，心思突然活絡起來。

“我不要加洋蔥。”

 

把手機拿的遠了一些，橫山猜想著現在電波那段的村上一定又是鼓著嘴一臉不滿的可愛神情。

從凌晨被急CALL出來提心吊膽的忙碌到傍晚，他是真的有些懷念家裡那個人兩顆可愛的小虎牙了。

 

“多大的人了還挑食。”

果然是這樣。

抑制不住的笑出了聲音，狐狸橫山看著毫不猶豫掉進陷阱的那個小笨蛋，快速的亮出了壞心眼的獠牙。

 

“那....多大的人了還怕黑怕鬼怕蟲子停電非要和我一起睡？”

 

……

代替回答的是屏幕上出現了一個挤眉皱眼氣呼呼的水豚貼紙形象

“哼！”

 

真的欺負過頭就很難哄了。

全然沒有把心思放在二課送來有關柴崎的銀行資金流向上，橫山轉著手機，認真思考著再欺負一下自己今天是否就會吃到只有洋蔥的咖哩。

只不過還沒等他思考出結論，藤井就抱著外套小跑著打開了會議室的大門。

“橫山管理官....”

看著她還在努力平復呼吸，橫山挑挑眉用眼神詢問了一下答案。

在得到這位滿面通紅的女警官肯定的點頭後，他活動了下肩頸，按著屏幕打下一行字後就挺直胸膛走出了會議室。

 

“我大概8點就要下班了，好好在家等我回來。”

 

嗯，要早些結束才行啊。

橫山站在電梯中抬頭看著狹小空間內的電子顯示屏，不著邊際的想。

畢竟家裡還有人在等他（的咖哩）

 

現在也有可以用“家”來形容的地方了呢。

打開門那一瞬間，他握緊了手中牛皮紙袋中的厚重紙張。

稍微緊了緊深藍色的暗花領帶，橫山深吸了一口氣，斂起了嘴邊的那絲笑意。

 

 

這個躲藏水平能活到今天真是不容易。

注意到第二強行犯搜查2係的阪田領著浩浩蕩蕩一群人走了過來，橫山看著錶盤上交叉成角的時針，計算了一下抓到井上所花費的時間。

伴隨著福島一聲冷哼之下進了審訊室，回了回頭指使阪田關上門，橫山抱著雙臂靠在電腦旁，一臉玩味的看著被按在折疊座椅上面色鐵青的井上。

 

沈默的等待了一些時間，觀察著自己苦等多時的獵物大概是已經喘勻了氣。橫山煞有介事的清了清喉嚨，舉起剛剛傳真過來還泛著熱意的資料，一字一句的讀了出來：

池田會，關東暴力團三大勢力之一，曾以洗錢走私槍枝為組內主要資金來源，與政商界多名人士有密切來往。現會長為池田響，原池田會會長池田浩嫡男。池田響曾與井上敬三同為會內重要幹事，同在組內擁有各自的擁躉，但井上資歷較深，勢力更為強大。而池田響卻在兩年前的內鬥中獲得勝利，以井上敬三被逐出池田會，剝奪所有勢力做為結局。

 

一紙朗讀完畢，橫山單手拿著杯子喝了口水，似笑非笑的看著井上臉上飽經風霜的溝壑紋路，開了口，

“真不愧是池田會原來風光無限的二當家。想不到被趕了出去，還這麼命大的活下來了。”

 

井上額頭的傷疤微微的動了動，混濁的眼睛帶著危險意味的瞇了起來。

並不理會橫山細長眼角下顯而易見的挑釁，他緊了緊喉嚨，重新低下了頭。

“不是我做的。”他語氣平淡地說。

 

“哦？”

看著井上算是在意料之中的反應，橫山摸了摸下巴，從牛皮紙袋中拿出了一份鑑定結果和人物側寫，並排擺在了井上眼前。

“那...為什麼今夜凌晨零點28分左右，你會被目擊出現在柴崎家門口？” 拉開同樣材質的折疊椅坐下，橫山像是頗為感興趣的向前探了探身，骨節分明的手又抽出了兩篇鑑定結果， 平攤在泛黃的桌面上。 

“而且啊...根據玄關地毯上的鞋印測量出的身高體重以及鞋底的花紋，都似乎和井上さん匹配得上呢。”他輕輕蜷起食指敲了敲桌面，逆光的臉上滿是諷刺的笑意“夜跑還跑進了人家玄關的地毯上，這不太對吧。”

在看到目擊證詞的一瞬間，井上深幽的瞳孔猛的收縮了一下。

想不到那個人煙罕至的時間點都能被發現。

他張了張嘴，失去最開始鎮定自若的語氣。

 

“不，是那個老頭突然在一個月前自己找到我，要求我、”很快意識到說了不該說的內容，他停頓了一下，改了口，“約定在今天要和我做筆交易。但是等我到院子裡的時候發現大門開著，走進玄關都沒有看到人。我頓時覺得不對，緊接著就聽到了尖叫聲，當時太害怕了才會跑掉。”他雙手激動的放上桌面，死死按著鞋印的鑑定結果。“他的死和我無關，我只是為了有錢拿才會去。”

 

“是太害怕了才會跑掉啊......”聽著井上生硬的改口，橫山撇了一眼坐在電腦後紀錄過程的阪田，沒有選擇逼問他隱瞞的內容。

“是真....”

“噓。”打斷了充滿著焦急的辯白，橫山突然豎起食指貼在嘴唇上，帶著狡詰的眨了眨眼睛，示意井上安靜。他走到忙著打字的刑警旁邊，輕聲在他耳邊說了幾句話。“可是...管理官，這、”阪田聽著橫山的耳語回過頭看了看井上，為難的坐在原地不動，“這不合規定。”

“你看，我像是會毆打重要參考人的人嗎？”並沒有對阪田的不配合表現出惱意，橫山聳了聳肩膀，攤開了手，“而且現在的確也只是叫他來’問話’而已，不紀錄也並不是不合規矩。”幾句話說出了令人無法辯駁的理由，橫山拍了拍阪田的肩膀，曖昧的笑了笑，瀏海蓋住了眼睛“而且啊...我不會向福島警部告密說阪田警官上星期搞丟跟蹤任務是因為和女朋友約會的。所以就五分鐘而已，很快的啦。”

 

一臉溫和笑容的看著阪田綠著臉走出了門，橫山扯了扯領帶，眼底飛速之間漫出了令人膽寒的冷意。

“是真是假都不重要，但是我知道，犯人一定要是你。”

一步一步的走到井上旁邊，橫山抬起一條腿搭在桌面上，唇齒之間的氣音噴在這位倒霉蛋臉上，恍惚間如蛇吐信。

“原本還想著能把你知道的內容都告訴柴崎那老頭省了我的功夫。沒想到運氣這麼不好，他倒死在了這個關鍵點上。”

“是你？！”井上看著橫山這番轉換瞬間變了臉色，“是你故意利用柴崎，引我上門，一切都是你策劃好的？“

“對啊。”橫山低著頭仔細的觀察著自己指尖的紋路，漫不經心的承認了井上的質問。“池田會原來的二當家，以為和松尾搭上線，就可以坐穩池田會了吧。沒想到松尾只不過拿你當跳板，聯繫上了池田響之後，就把你徹底的捨棄了。”摸出了懷中的煙盒，橫山慢慢的點上一根煙咬在嘴邊，斜著眼睛衝著井上勾了勾嘴角，

“原本想著你好好聽話，拿了錢，就把松尾和池田會那些破事抖摟出來，大家都開心。沒想到變成這副局面了啊。如果你老老實實的認罪，在這裡待著，沒準過的比你現在好得多。”

 

“你、你到底是誰！我憑什麼相信你。”被橫山的話語衝擊大腦，井上聽著他唇齒閉合間吐露出來的名字，臉部愈發的蠟黃僵硬。

 

看著這位背鍋候選僵直著眼神一臉不可置信的樣子，橫山對著錶不耐煩掏了掏耳朵，呼出了一口煙。

看來，藥還是要再下猛一點。

“我可是好心，你認罪了，我也可以交差。你以為我不知道你想向池田會和松尾報仇嗎？參考一下三谷那個悲慘的下場，你以為，你出去了還能活著？”

 

聽見三谷的名字，井上嘴唇泛灰的握緊了拳頭。他艱難的吞嚥下一口口水，發不出半點聲音。

時間隨著井上用力到發白的顫抖和橫山緩慢燃燒的香煙悉數落到黑暗的罅隙之中。

一陣沈默之後，井上原本防備的表情漸漸的平緩了下來，眼神卻愈發的深沈。

“我說，你怎麼會這麼好心呢。知道的這麼清楚，還要幫我報仇。”

他緩緩的抬起頭來，笑了一下。

“想不到，五年前那個可憐的女孩居然是橫山管理官的妹妹。”

聽著井上咬字重音到「ヨコヤマ」幾個音節上，橫山夾著煙的手指僵了一下，一不小心，捏斷了煙草和煙蒂的連接。

 

井上看著橫山徒然被無形桎梏的肩背線條，咧著嘴露出了被煙草長期浸染的黃漬。

“你想要知道5年前你妹妹的死到底是誰造成的吧？我可是手裡有直接證據的呀。”

一改先前的吞吐語氣，他直了直長期佝偻著的脊背，大搖大擺的靠在了椅背上。

“誒呀，我也很想讓令妹快些入土為安，找到兇手的。怎麼樣，橫山管理官，設計到了這一步，總不缺點好處給我的吧。”

 

咬著牙逼迫自己擺出一個笑臉，橫山轉身面向井上，極為緩慢的用腳尖輾碎了掉落在地板上的煙蒂。

“聽你這麼大義凜然的樣子，我都快要感動哭了。”

他重新坐回冰冷的折疊椅上，雙手交握著看著強光下井上刺眼的得意，

“如果明天一早，你把你所知道的東西都告訴我，我倒是可以保證你明天的這個時候，已經在飛往新加坡的飛機上了。”

聽著門外阪田的敲門聲，橫山壓低了聲音。

“拘留只有48小時時限，你自己好好考慮考慮。不過在那之前.......”

* * *

 

 

抬頭看著警視廳燈火通明的大樓，村上舉著手機，一臉複雜的站在大樓東北角的拐角處。

「給你一星期的時間，解決掉井上敬三。」

任務專用的手機今天才免於成為水中的冤魂被搶救回來。他看著上面被恢復的數據內容，手指僵直在鍵盤上，遲遲沒有動作。

大概，今天是無法吃到咖哩了。

村上抬手揉了揉乾澀的眼角，終於是下定決心回覆了些什麼。

渾圓帶些幼態的眼中映著旁邊路燈所發出的昏黃燈火，而瞳孔深處卻冷的像北極的寒冰。

抱歉啊，阿橫。

 

 

 

看來今天是可以完美的趕上ヒナ的咖哩。

姑且算是達成了一半目的的橫山哼著不成調的曲子在辦公室裡收拾著東西。他一邊反覆在腦海裡重複著不要又買成自己不喜歡吃的牌子，一邊回憶著家裡的某樣東西是不是也用完了需要補齊。

草莓、香蕉、巧克力，那這次買什麼口味的好呢？

好心情不斷的在內心發芽成長，馬上就要完全綻放在臉上，就被一陣敲門聲掀翻了培育環境。

 

“橫山管理官，橫山管理官！”還沒等他回應，負責看守值勤的巡查官就一臉驚恐的推開門跑了進來。

“井上在審訊室上吊死了！”

 

笑意還沒有從橫山眼間退去，就凝結成了漆黑不見底的固痕。

路西法燒焦的翅膀緩緩展開，覆住了他望向耶和華的眼睛。

 

明明已經摸到光明了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *零：公安中最秘密的一支隊伍。詳情見科普，最後部分
> 
> *友藏爷爷：樱桃小丸子的爷爷，其实就是阿横嘲笑すばる妹妹头剪的像樱桃小丸子啦（
> 
> *米迦勒登基
> 
> 「那時他找來宏偉和強壯名為米迦勒的天使，讓他登上首生之處的寶座上，取去瑪斯特瑪的榮光給予米迦勒，將喜樂之光的冠冕加在米迦勒頭上，把公義之杖賜予米迦勒，把平安之鞋穿在他腳上，讓他在哈陶爾的子夜登基，典定他在大地與天國之上。」
> 
> *巨龍：在基督教的绘画与雕塑中，米迦勒经常以金色长发、手持红色十字架（或红色十字形剑）与巨龙搏斗或者立于龙身上的少年形象出现，这里的巨龙就撒旦
> 
> *當洪水氾濫之時，耶和華坐著為王：  
> 這個句子出自聖經的詩篇29篇10節：「洪水泛濫之時、耶和華坐著為王．耶和華坐著為王、直到永遠。」意思就是無論世界上發生什麼災難、困境，神都巋然不動，因為沒有一件事是沒經過他允許發生的。他是這世界的創造主，也是世界的掌權者，也是人類的拯救者。


End file.
